El Cuadro de Rose Mary
by Lady Lyuva Sol
Summary: Basado en una leyenda urbana, para festejar este día de Víspera de todos los santos, 31 de octubre de 2014. Universo alterno. La casa del bosque de Lakewood no es un lugar acogedor, como la conocemos, todo por culpa de una altiva mujer de ojos verdes. Espero les guste.


Muy bien, para celebrar el Día de Víspera de Todos los Santos (31 de octubre de 2014), traigo este fic que ya tenía prometido desde hacía tiempo. Está basado en una leyenda tomada de una página de Internet (no recuerdo si Escalofrío o Leyendas Urbanas, para ser sincera), pero confieso que la idea no es mía, solamente la adapté con los personajes de Candy Candy, los cuales pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>EL CUADRO DE ROSE MARY<strong>

No puede evitar acariciar el cuadro embalado, mientras el carruaje lo transporta a cierta velocidad y ritmo hasta la solariega mansión. A fin de llegar a la cabaña del bosque, se ha abierto un camino por el cual transita el carruaje con suavidad; al llegar, baja con cuidado asistido por el conductor. Vincent Brown sujeta con sumo cuidado, rayano en el cariño, el cuadro. El mayordomo le recibe e intenta tomar el cuadro de manos de su patrón, viéndose rechazado.

-Traiga clavos, martillo y la escalera al salón principal –ordena, mientras se dirige al mismo.

Su esposa, escuchando su voz, se acerca a Vincent.

-Querido –le saluda.

Le extrañó que Vincent no la buscara nada al entrar, como acostumbra.

-Te he traído una amiga –avisa el varón, sonriendo-, y es tocaya tuya, Rosemary.

Ese es todo su saludo, mientras quita el embalaje; ante la vista de Rosemary Brown, queda la pintura al óleo de una mujer pelirroja, con una mirada desdeñosa, vestida de rosa y sosteniendo elegantemente una taza de té frente a sus labios. Lo único que comparten son los ojos verdes; sin embargo, los ojos de la mujer rubia reflejan dulzura y amorosa solicitud, mientras que Rose Mary, la mujer del cuadro, muestra frialdad en su mirada.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunta Rosemary, cuando pasa la sorpresa.

-¿No es hermosa? –replica Vincent, mirando el cuadro con ojos apreciativos.

El mayordomo llega con lo pedido por su patrón y Vincent se encarga de bajar el cuadro de los padres de Rosemary y colocar el cuadro de Rose Mary en su lugar, ante los atónicos ojos de su mujer, quien trata de protestar, pero no logra hacer de cambiar de opinión a su esposo. A partir de ese día, Vincent Brow procura pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo en el salón, contemplando a Rose Mary, olvidándose de lo que le rodea.

Rosemary y Anthony, su hijito, pasan la mayor parte del día en la Mansión principal de Lakewood, acompañados de William, el hermano menor de Rosemary, y de la tía Aloy, pero Vincent se aleja cada vez más de su familia. Los días que tiene de permiso, antes de embarcar, los pasa recluido en el salón, admirando el óleo.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? –reclama su esposa, sumamente molesta con la situación.

-Ojalá Rose Mary viviera –fue la respuesta de su marido.

Esa noche, Vincent soñó por vez primera con la mujer del cuadro: él se encontraba nuevamente en el salón, el sol resplandecía y Rose Mary estaba sentada ante la mesa del salón, tomando el té con aire de princesa, brillante como una estrella y elegante como la luna.

-Ven a mi lado cariño, siéntate junto a mi –pidió la mujer con voz seductora.

Vincent Brown se enamoró instantáneamente, no hubo más, no podía resistirse. Su esposa y su hijo quedaron fuera de su mente. Venerándola, se le acercó y tomó la mano suave y la besó reverentemente. Despertó sobresaltado y no pudo volver a dormir. Rosemary, enfadada, le había expulsado de la recámara matrimonial y él, guardando su secreto, pasó unos días más, lo que duraba su licencia, en el salón admirando y soñando con Rose Mary, cada vez más embriagado en esa horrible obsesión y rabiando por el deseo de tener a la pelirroja del cuadro y saberlo imposible.

Un largo viaje cerró por más de tres meses la casa del bosque; Vincent Brown se encuentra cada vez más inquieto, anhelando no la presencia de su mujer y su hijo, sino la de la mujer que con gesto orgulloso y desdeñoso, bebe té en un cuadro colgado en el salón principal de la Casa Andley del bosque. Y en cuanto vuelve a Lakewood, después de cumplir con la formalidad de saludar a su mujer, su hijo y su familia política, se dirige a la casa del bosque.

Ahí está su Rose Mary, tan hermosa y orgullosa… y nuevamente se queda dormido frente al cuadro y nuevamente, sueña con ella.

-¿Quieres estar conmigo? –pregunta Rose Mary.

El rostro de la mujer estaba ante el suyo, los labios rojos y deseables, apenas rozaron los suyos.

-Sí… -alcanzó a jadear el capitán Brown.

-Entonces, mata a tu esposa.

Vincent despertó sobresaltado y se volvió a ver el cuadro. Rose Mary parecía invitarle con la mirada y una insinuante sonrisa. ¡Cuánto la desea! No quiere estar más tiempo sin ella, pero… ¿matar a su esposa? No, no puede hacerlo.

-Mata a tu esposa.

Esa es la solicitud de Rose Mary cada que Vincent concilia el sueño, y cada vez más, él se obsesiona con el deseo de verse al lado de ella, de la altiva dama del cuadro. Con cada sueño, la sentía más cerca de él, y Vincent se encuentra cada vez más fuera de sí, atrapado por las oscuras promesas que los ojos verdes de Rose Mary le transmiten; por esas promesas renunciaría al mismísimo cielo.

-Sí, por ti la mataré –acaba ofreciendo y ella le premia con un beso.

Vincent ya no distingue sus sueños de la realidad, dormido o despierto, siente la presencia de Rose Mary y quiere permanecer con ella para siempre, y sabe el precio a pagar: la muerte de Rosemary. Por lo tanto, una mañana se presenta en la casa principal, con un plan en la mente. Para que su esposa no sospeche, va correctamente vestido y aseado, aunque la palidez y las ojeras en su rostro delatan el paso a la locura.

-Querida esposa, vamos a hablar –pide.

Rosemary, quien a pesar de todo le ama, acepta acompañarle y, entre promesas, peticiones y caricias, poco a poco la acerca a la casa del bosque.

-¿Por qué acabamos aquí? –reclama Rosemary, cuando ingresan al salón, donde la mujer sosteniendo la taza de té plasmada en el cuadro, parece mirarle con burla.

-¡Espera! –exige Vincent.

Rosemary trata de salir, pero su marido la retiene al tomarla por el brazo.

-¡Tú no te irás de aquí! –le grita.

-¡Suéltame! –le exige la rubia dama forcejeando con el hombre.

Vincent es más fuerte que ella, aunque eso no evita que su mujer le aseste un largo arañazo en la mejilla izquierda, presa de la desesperación. Vincent ve todo rojo y en ese momento, su locura se apodera hasta el último resquicio de su mente, llenándole de una fuerza incontrolable; sujeta a su esposa por el cuello y comienza a estrangularla. Rosemary se defiende desesperadamente, presa de su instinto de conservación, alcanzando a marcar con sus uñas el rostro de Vincent, provocando el sangrado del hombre. Pero el capitán es insensible al dolor y aprieta con mayor fuerza, hasta que Rosemary pierde el aliento y su vista se nubla, mientras la vida escapa poco a poco de su cuerpo, junto con sus fuerzas.

-Debes morir –murmura Vincent, sobre el cuerpo ya caído en la alfombra del salón principal.

Aún mantiene la presiónpor un par de minutos, hasta que se convence de la muerte de su mujer; al fin la suelta lentamente y se levanta desaliñado, despeinado, manchado con su propia sangre e incluso con un desgarre en la camisa; sin embargo, vuelve la mira anhelante hacia el cuadro, hacia su amada.

-He cumplido –dice.

¿Verdad o locura? Vincent ve como Rose Mary cobra vida y desciende dl cuadro, bella, insinuante y altivamente seductora.

-Bien hecho, amor mío –le susurra la mujer.

Por vez primera, le besa profundamente, arrastrándolo en un torbellino de deseo; todo ha valido la pena, la muerte de su esposa, la orfandad de su hijo, el haberse convertido en un asesino.

-Ven conmigo.

Rose Mary camina delante de él, por lo que Vincent no se percata de la perversa sonrisa que le ocupa el rostro, sino que simplemente la sigue, totalmente embelesado con el amor de ella, o eso cree él. Acaban descendiendo al frío sótano de la casa del bosque, oscuro como todo sótano, húmedo y lleno de polvo. No se pregunta por qué y cómo es que hay una mesa delicadamente preparada con un servicio de té. Rose Mary toma asiento, asistida por un apresurado Vincent quien caballerosamente le acomoda la silla y la fina servilleta de lino blanco sobre el regazo.

-Toma asiento, querido –la voz de Rose Mary suena dulce y prometedora-. Tomaremos y el té y después…

Esa pausa llena de deseo al hombre y ve como la mujer sirve el té en su taza, espera a que llene la otra y con los ojos fijos en ella, la toma y la lleva a sus labios. Mientras bebe lentamente, los ojos de Rose Mary se llenan de maldad, y la roja y seductora boca se tuerce en una perversa mueca. Vincent se llena de miedo, pero es demasiado tarde, el veneno hace su efecto y el cuerpo masculino cae pesadamente, arrastrando la mesa, junto con el juego de té, llenando el oscuro espacio con el sonido de porcelana al romperse.

**OoOoOoOoO**

George Johnson está inquieto y él es el designado por madame Aloy para buscar a Rosemary, quien lleva extraviada desde el día anterior. Saben que salió con su esposo y por horas, madame Aloy evitó mandar a llamarlos, pensando en una reconciliación; sin embargo, un mal presentimiento fue apoderándose de ella conforme pasó el día. Por muy enamorada que su sobrina estuviese de su esposo, por muy apasionada que hubiese sido dicha reconciliación, la joven madre no se hubiese desatendido de Anthony por tantas horas. Así, a la mañana, indicó a Johnson que se acompañara del guardabosque y buscara a la pareja.

A pesar de la fresca y soleada mañana, llena del aroma resinoso de los árboles, la casa del bosque tiene un aire tétrico que sobrecoge el corazón de los dos hombres. George escucha como Henry prepara la escopeta que lleva, como esperando un peligro inminente al entrar en la casa. El sol ilumina cada habitación, así que no tardan en encontrar el horrendo cuadro: el cuerpo tirado de Rosemary, con los ojos aún abiertos y una expresión de desesperación. George siente como el alma se le escapa por un momento y mira sin parpadear y sin poder dar crédito: su amada muda para siempre y con inequívocas señales de haber sido asesinada.

-Señor Johnson –llama Henry.

Pero George se encuentra tan apabullado que parece no escucharle. Con miedo, el guardabosque se dirige a revisar la casa, George se recompone lo suficiente para subir a una de las habitaciones y tomar una sábana blanca para cubrir a Rosemary, no puede mover el cuerpo de la mujer amada, por mucho que desee llorar abrazado a ella; pero deberá dar aviso a la policía. Su mente se aclara un poco ¿acaso el asesino seguirá en la casa? Busca a Henry, quien ha terminado por bajar al sótano con mayor cautela posible; y sus pasos son seguidos por los de George. Otra dantesca escena les asalta: el cuerpo de Vincent, con una expresión de incredulidad y rodeado por el estropicio de la porcelana.

-Señor Johnson, será mejor irnos –la voz de Henry tiembla-. Hay que llamar a la policía.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Orfandad, horror, asesinato, suicidio; madame Aloy tuvo que orquestar con gran maestría y desplegando todo el ingenio que poseía para evitar el gran escándalo: el asesinato de Rosemary Andley Brown a manos de su esposo y el posterior suicidio de Vincent Brown.

George entró al fin en la casa del bosque cuando las investigaciones terminaron, con la orden de desmontarla y cerrarla; madame Aloy no quiere que vuelva a ser utilizada después de lo sucedido. El guardián espera al ejército de sirvientes que llevarán a cabo la tarea, mientras observa el cuadro de Rose Mary, presintiendo que fue el causante de la muerte de su amada. No le importa que tal pensamiento sea totalmente ilógico. Por días, George monitorea los trabajos. Lo último que queda es el cuadro de Rose Mary y George, parado frente a él, lo estudia en el ahora desnudo salón principal, con ojos oscuros llenos de tristeza y de aversión.

-Señor Johnson ¿qué hacemos con el cuadro? –pregunta Henry, quien ha ayudado en el embalaje de la casa.

La mujer pelirroja parece sonreírle seductora, mientras los ojos verdes prometen oscuras alegrías y deleites prohibidos.

-Quémenlo.

George sale de la casa, a fin de regresar a la mansión y no deseando asistir al auto de destrucción de la causante de la maldición que cayó en la familia Brown-Andley.

_***** FIN *****_

_**Lady Lyuva Sol. Bruja de las Siete Llamas.**_


End file.
